Distribution of customer content and applications, such as in the cloud, may be performed based on various predefined quanta of computing resources that may be allocated among the variety of machines available to store and/or host such information. With regard to aspects of the innovations herein, one such quanta may be defined as including four components: a measure of CPU Cycles consumed, a measure of storage activity, a quantity of intra-cloud network bandwidth, and a quantity of RAM consumed. With advances in technology, the amount of work, aka instructions completed, per CPU clock cycle, increases over time as processors gain new capabilities. Some examples of these capabilities include VT, AES-NI, MMX extensions, etc. Moore's law predicts a doubling of transistors on a die every 18 months yielding an approximate doubling of compute power. As such, one of the drawbacks addressed herein is how to accommodate increasing compute power in hosts with static predefined quanta of computing resources.